College Blues
by mars light
Summary: In a new place where you don't know anyone anything can happen. Even make friends with past enemies. Read and find out!


standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thank you

**Authors Note:** I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who read and reviewed

my last fanfic The Prince's Waltz. All the reviews helped me feel

excited about presenting my newest story and hopefully many more to

Come. So please read, review, and enjoy!

**Rated R for language and a brief sex seen!**

College Blues

She looked up at all the giant buildings around her, standing at the entrance of her home for the next four years. Serena Terrington walked through the quad of New York University being pushed aside by all of the other students, as she became quickly overwhelmed.

As a large clock in the middle of the quad started to chime signaling 12 o'clock and before Serena knew it there were hundreds of college students all heading towards her pushing there way past her.

She stopped a boy and calmly asked excuse me but could you point me in the way to the register office. The boy looked towards her; then said out of my way loser, as he pushed his way past her. Causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground, being trampled on by other students.

She tried to worm around and get the papers she dropped, as all the others students stepped on her hands getting to their next class on time.

After she collected all her papers, she slowly made her way to a near by tree where she sat there and cried. I should have just listened to mother and father and just went to Washington University like they said.

A student from across the quad walked over after witnessing the whole seen and told her. Just follow the path all the way down they'll be a big brick building on the right that'll say student council office, the registers office is on the second floor of that building.

She slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked up telling him thank you. He put out his hand to help her up as he said back you're welcome. She smiled at him and then introduced herself, I'm Serena Terrington. He looked back at her and said, I know.

Confused Serena asked him, how do you know my name? He smiled at her surprised she didn't remember him and told her. I came from Seattle too. The names Darien and it's nice to see you again Serena or should I say meatball head.

Serena thought back to the last time she heard that nickname and her jaw just dropped, Darien. He smiled at her and said it's been a long time Serena. She just looked at him stunned, finding it hard to believe this is the same jerk that teased her everyday and called her meatball head.

Looking at him questioningly Serena asked "hey what happened to you". Darien looked at her confused, huh. When she asked him again; why are you being so nice; why aren't you teasing me and calling me meatball head. He smiled at her and said, well I guess us non-New Yorkers have to stick together, besides I couldn't let some one else tease you like that, that's my job.

She smiled back at him, now that's the Darien I remember. He turned to her, hey you want to go get a frosty then I'll show you where the registers office is my self. She nodded her head yes, and then they were off.

They sat in the café talking; taking sips of their drinks occasionally while making small talk.

Oh poor Mina, and Amy with that guy, I don't get it Darien asked. Serena shook her head neither do I, but Lita said if he shows his face again she's going to put him through a wall. Darien looked right back at her, that I'm not surprised at. She laughed, neither was Ray.

He looked at Serena's smiling face and asked her you really do miss them don't you. She looked back at him and said yes I do. It was the hardest thing I ever did coming here. Darien took her hand in his and told her I know the feeling. She smiled back at him and said; you do don't you.

He looked down at his watch, and told her we've been here talking like this for three hours. Serena looked at him surprised really. He laughed, yes and I better get you to the register's office before they close. Serena smiled oh you know sitting here talking to you like this I forgot all about it.

Darien stood from the table well we better get going they close in an hour.

He walked her right up to the door, well its right through those doors. She turned and smiled at him thanks, thank you for everything. Darien smiled back at her, your welcome it was good seeing you again Serena. Same here she said. He waved as he started to walk away, see you around Serena. After a quick wave back she turned and walked inside the doors.

_Two weeks later_

Serena's walked across the quad arms full of books. When the most popular boy on campus Logan Travis, put his leg out and tripped her. All of her books went flying in the air and she went face first into the mud as the books landed on the ground with a huge thud, but nothing was more loud then all of the students pointing at her and laughing and nothing hurt more then a familiar face walking across the quad not even looking just kept walking past her talking with someone else which finally brought tears to her eyes.

She tried to stand up and ended up falling on her butt back in the mud, all the students started laughing louder. Finally Darien took notice just in time to see Serena pick herself up wipe some of the mud off, put down her hair and shake it just enough to get the mud on every one around her, then very gracefully walk over pick up everyone of her books, and walk off with her head held high. Darien smiled at her then walked off with her never knowing how proud of her he was at that moment.

_A month later_

Serena sat eating when Logan came over and took a hand full of her potatoes and smashed it right in her face, then took the tray and pushed it on her. Saying rudely, this is my table potato skin. Darien was just about to walk over and stop it, when Serena stood up taking a finger full of potato and tasted it, not bad kind of tasty, then took someone's meatball off there plate behind her and smashed it on his head. The names meatball head and don't you forget it.

She then went to her backpack and took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. What's this? He asked. She responded simply my dry cleaning bill, and just for fun she took the boys plate behind her and put it over Logan's head and spaghetti fell down his cheeks. After that Serena walked off not noticing what happened next.

Darien walked over to Logan. As he tried to act tuff with spaghetti falling out of his hair what do you want Darien. He laughed at Logan telling him you look good as he pushed the spaghetti out of his hair; then he took Logan and threw him up against the wall as he threatened him. Stay away from her. Logan just laughed at him or what are you going to do. Darien smiled at him then took the dry cleaning bill from his hand looks like you owe her 62.50 then rolled it up sticking it in his mouth, stay away from her.

_One week later_

Serena sat in class reading and Logan walked over and threw her books on the floor. Turning to her ruffle, he told her: tell your bodyguard to back off will you. Serena looked at him surprised because she had no idea who he was talking about. Here, Logan handed her a check. Some what surprised she asked; what's this. He responded your dry cleaning bill, as he walked away leaving her surprised. A few seconds later the professor walked in and everyone took there seats as he took attendance.

Albert

Here

Collins

Here

Cravezon

Here

Filler

Here

Fernandez

Here

Gallagher

Here

Hudson

Here

While attendance went on someone passed Serena a note, she opened it and read. Your bodyguard can't be everywhere you are so you better watch your back. This is my school I decide who stays and who goes. I don't like you get out of my school or else.

Serena took the letter and responded back. Get a life. I go where I want to go when I want to go and nobody will stop me, nobody got it. I don't know who this bodyguard is and I don't care he's not the one you should be afraid of. I can be your best friend or your worst enemy, have a nice life.

P.S. Don't Fuck with me you little piece of shit or I swear you'll be sorry.

Then she folded up the note and sent it back, getting another note moments later she read it. Then this means **War!** She responded** bring it on **then passed it back.

Terrington

Here

Travis

Here

_One month later_

Serena walked across the quad and Darien was just walking out of a building. He'd seen Serena being approached by six very large men. Logan was the one leading them. He stared at her with his six men behind him, I gave you fair warning now it's time to go loser Logan said as the men walked over to Serena.

Darien was about to run over and stop this when a bunch of guys stepped in front of him blocking his way of getting through.

By the time Darien got through, Serena had beaten the six men till they were lying on the floor in pain, and she just kept walking.

_Later that night_

Serena walked across the quad with a suitcase in her hand. When a voice came out of the dark, where do you think your going? Huh, Serena turned around surprised, and there sitting on a bench reading a book was Darien.

Darien stood up and walked over to her. Where are you going? Serena answered frustrated, home I can't stand it here anymore. He looked at her puzzled, why? Serena turned to him with tears starting to form in her eyes. Everyone's so mean everyday is something new I can't do it anymore Darien.

He held her for a second then tried to reassure her, Serena do you remember when we were kids and I use to tease you everyday. She looked at him with her tear filled eyes, yes and it was only for a few years. He shook his head, true but you really were amazing a lot of times you really left me speechless. She looked at him sarcastically, right uh huh.

He shook his head at her, telling her I swear with you I met my mental match Serena you have spunk girl. You can't give up especially to a guy like that.

Darien thought back, I remember one day I don't know what happened but I knew that day you would be fine; the way you got up and shook all the mud out of your hair, then got your books and walked off. I think you left the whole campus with locked jaws. As he told her Serena he's terrified of you.

She looked at Darien surprised. You saw me that day. He smiled at her. I saw you everyday, I tried to get over to help you today but by the time I got there they were all laying on the ground. What did you do to them anyway? She blushed as Darien put his hand on her shoulder, Serena you can't go or else he wins.

She walked away from Darien, then let him win I'm tired of fighting. He shook his head, and responded tell me you don't believe that. Serena turned to him and said Good bye Darien then started to walk away with Darien yelling behind her. You really are a meatball head. She turned back getting all steamed up, don't call me that. He smiled at her, if the name fits wear it. Serena walked right back in front of his face. I thought you changed. Darien responded with sarcasm, you know so did I.

Serena got really pissed off you are such a jerk Darien. He shook his head at her, you know maybe you should go if that's the best you got. Serena was about ready to slug him, oh really well I'm not a meatball head have you know I turned into a good student and got a 1200 on my SAT. He looks toward her unimpressed, so ha! Numbers are just numbers. Serena slammed her suitcase to the ground. Well that number got me in here. Darien shook his head at her, well then I guess it is true they'll let anybody in here.

Serena looked at him, isn't that obvious they let Logan in here. Darien looked at her then started laughing, please don't go meatball head we can do it together. She looked at him, I can't I don't have any where to stay my roommate kicked me out, that's my seventh roommate in three months. Darien looked at her surprised, seventh. Serena answered exhausted, yes and I don't think I can take another. Darien thought for a second, are you sure?

Serena not sure what he was up to answered, yes I'm sure. Before she knew it Darien had picked up the suitcase and asked her, but what if you had a roommate who couldn't be bought. Serena shook her head at him, really and who would that be. He answered simply "me".

Serena looked at him not sure if he was joking or not, Darien your not serious, are you. He looked at her straight in the eyes and said, completely.

Serena started to think about this, sharing a room with Darien, but what about your roommate she asked.

He moved out about two weeks after school started.

Serena thought about it again, do you really think we'd be able to share a room together.

He laughed, hey we shared a town for how many years; I think we could share a room together.

She started to pull back, but.

Darien stopped her, but nothing. Serena thought about it then said, okay. Surprised he finally got her to agree asked, really. Shaking her head she responded yes.

Darien wrapped his arms around her. As she asked, do you really think this will work? He looked her right in the eye telling her, don't worry Serena come on now, as he took her suitcase and they walked to there dorm room.

_The next day_

Serena you ready yet, Darien yelled out. I'm ready quit your yelling she screamed back. They walked out of there room and down to breakfast and as always guess who was waiting for them. Well…well…your still here. Serena walked over to Logan looking him right in the eye, that's right and I'm not going any where. He snapped his fingers and the same six men from yesterday came walking over. Serena smiled at them, you better watch them boys. All six of them covered there crotches and then skidded off. Serena and Darien walked past Logan snapping there fingers.

When Logan ran back in front of Serena and Darien, what are you two lovers or something? Darien looked at him and laughed, no actually we can't stand each other, isn't that right meatball head. Serena hit Darien's arm playfully, don't call me that jerk.

They started to walk away when Darien heard Logan call his name. Darien come here for a second, I want to talk to you! Darien walked over while Serena tried to hear what they were talking about.

After a few moments Darien walked back, with Serena practically begging to know what happened, so what did he say? He looked at her and said he'd give me a 1,000 dollars if I had you move out. Serena got worried a 1,000 dollars is a lot of money, what did you say? He smiled at her; I said he could take his money and shove it! Serena wrapped her arms around him, Darien you're the best. I know, Come on I feel like eating outside today as he lead her to his favorite spot under the big maple tree.

_Homecoming_

Serena was on the phone talking to her friends back home.

No really Mina everything is going great……………..yes that guys leaving me alone now………………………uh huh….. he even asks me now before he tries to kick some one out………of course not………..well there was this one person but she was a real bitch….Darien…Darien's great…..yes really….no he didn't brain wash me……..homecoming……..no I don't………tell me about it………Darien…..get real……….you are serious……me and him, me and him………..oh no……..no problem…..talk to you soon…take care…you too…goodnight Mina…bye

Serena hung up the phone and started to think, going to homecoming with Darien. As Darien came walking in the door, hey Serena I'm back. Serena came running to him what did you get. Darien took the movies out of the bag. I got Spider Man 2 and Ray. Serena took the movies from him, great I'll make popcorn. Darien looked at her sternly I thought you were going to make it while I was gone. She put on her innocent face, I was but then Mina called.

Darien started to tease her, oh I see then Mina called. She playfully slapped him telling him, don't tease or else. He looked at her straight in the eye, or else what? Or else this, as she started to tickle him. Darien laughed then finally gave in okay, okay, uncle, uncle.

Serena shook her head, not until you'll say you will take me to homecoming.

Darien stood up "What"? As Serena started to beg, Darien take me to homecoming please.

He walked away from the subject, Serena I don't know I'm just not into that whole thing.

She started to pout, oh come on it'll be fun, Darien turned to her, fun for you maybe but not for me.

Serena got very cold to him, fine put on the movie. She walked over and put on the popcorn as they watched Spider Man 2 with out a single word, she just sat there.

Half-way through the movie Darien broke the silence, yes. She looked up to him, huh. He looked back at her yes I'll take you to homecoming.

Serena got all excited, really oh Darien I promise you won't regret it. Darien looked at her smiling face I guess it should be fun. She slid over on the couch next to him, it will be I promise.

_Next day at the pep rally_

Darien looked at Serena, oh god what have I done. She smiled at him don't be so negative this is fun. Darien pointed to the school mascot, what's he suppose to be? Serena looked down to see a man dressed in a giant bird suit, I have no idea.

They both laughed and spend the rest of the time making fun of the mascot, the players, and especially the cheerleaders.

When they were leaving Darien turned to Serena. You know Serena I did have a good time today. She took his hand, so did I but the days not over yet we still have the dance tonight. He looked at her worried, the what? She laughed it off, the dance silly.

Darien started to panic, Serena I don't know I can't dance very well. Serena looked back disappointed; come on you said you would go please.

He started to hesitate, but. She looked up to him with her sad eyes, please. Darien realized he couldn't win this one gave in and said, okay you win so what time is this dance.

_Later that night_

Darien was in the dorm waiting for Serena wearing a blue dress shirt with a darker blue tie and dress slacks. Serena walked out of her room in a while silk flowing dress with spaghetti straps.

Darien could hardly believe his eyes of the angel standing before him, wow you look beautiful Serena. She smiled at him. You don't look so bad yourself. Darien offered her his arm, you ready. She hooked her arm with his and said, let's go.

They walked to the gymnasium and once there everyone was amazed how wonderful they looked together, they looked like a happy couple. After hanging out together for a short time Darien had seen some friends who were dragged there by there girlfriends.

At one point he looked over to Serena who was just sitting by the punch bowl waiting to be asked to dance. Darien said his apologies to the boys and walked over to Serena, would you care to dance. She smiled at him, I thought you didn't dance.

He smiled back at her, I'll make an exception. The two walk to the dance floor and danced to Cyndi Laupers Time After Time.

_Time After Time_

_By C. Lauper and R. Hyman_

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion-_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback-warm nights-_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases surround me,_

_Time after-_

_Sometimes you picture me-_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said-_

_Then you say-go slow-_

_I fall behind-_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If your lost you can look- and you will find_

_Me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you- I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through windows- you're_

_Wondering_

_If I'm O.K._

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time-_

_If your lost you can look- and you will find_

_Me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you- I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_You said go slow -_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds-_

_If you're lost you can look- and you will find _

_Me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_time after time_

_time after time_

_time after time _

_time after time_

Hours had passed that they spent on the dance floor, until they finallydecided to take a break and walked over to two empty seats. Darien leads Serena to the seats and went to get them some punch.

When Darien had came back with the drinks he found Serena fast asleep across the two chairs. After putting down the cups he carefully picked Serena up in his arms trying not to wake her, and carried her back to their dorm still fast asleep.

Carefully he opened the door and walked in laying her on her bed putting the covers over her. Then quietly walked over to his bed and sat as he watched how peacefully she slept, almost like an angel.

Some months passed that they had spent doing like most other months, studying, writing papers, and watching movies. Of course Serena and Darien did their share of dating also but most of there time though was spent with each other

They were very happy together spending almost every moment with each other and before they new it the holidays were here which meant winter recess.

Serena and Darien had met each other in the quad as they were walking back to the dorm. So Serena what did you get on the test. She looked away from him did you have to bring that up?

He started to press her for the answer, oh come on. When she looked away embarrassed, no.

He looked back at her pleadingly please. She turned to him okay, as her face lit up I got a 98. Looking back shocked he yelled a 98 that's fantastic as he picked her up and swung her around.

Okay…Okay Darien put me down. He put her down then opened the door to the dorm and the whole room was covered in Christmas lights. Serena ran into the room and spun around, so what do you think. Darien not very interested just said it's alright.

Kind of disappointed over Darien's complete lack of excitement Serena asked him alright just alright Darien I spent hours putting this up for you, I wanted to surprise you.

Feeling bad over his first comment, Darien told her they look nice Serena, why don't we turn them off now, there a waist of electricity.

Serena looked back at him not wanting to start a fight over Christmas lights did what he said and turned them off.

Darien in the meanwhile turned on a lamp and sat in front of the television leaving Serena dumb founded not sure what to do.

The next day at class Serena sat talking with her friend Krista about Darien as she told her, he said they were alright I mean I worked hard putting those up then he told me to turn them off. Krista just laughed, of course he did Serena, Darien hates Christmas.

Serena looked back in shock what? Everybody loves Christmas. She just shook her head not him. Serena looked right at her and said you wait I'll show you Darien doesn't hate Christmas by the end of the week he'll be singing Christmas carols with the rest of us.

Krista shook her head at her. I don't know Serena I think it's easier showing Scrooge the true meaning of Christmas then Darien. Serena looked back I think you are over exaggerating. She stood up here I'll show you, and turned to the class, hey guys Serena thinks she can get Darien singing Christmas carols by the end of the week.

The whole class started laughing including the professor. She sat back down and said you see Serena it's a lost cause.

Serena took a large breath and told her. I still have to try my best though. I couldn't enjoy my holiday if Darien wasn't enjoying his.

Krista looked into Serena's committed eyes telling her, okay good luck Serena.

During the next week Serena tried everything she could think of to get Darien into the Christmas mood.

She came walking into the dorm with a little 3ft tree. Look Darien I bought us a little tree to decorate maybe brighten up the room a little.

Darien stood up and grabbed his keys; I think I'm going to go for a walk. As he walked out the door Serena watched him go thinking this is going to be harder then I thought.

The next day Serena took Darien to the mall to shop for Christmas gifts. She picked up a scarf look Darien wouldn't this be perfect for Lita.

Darien looked at her not very interested its okay, Serena what are we doing here. She looks at him surprised. Darien where here to get our friends presents so that we can show them how much they mean to us and wish them a merry Christmas.

Darien not caring said what ever, I think I'll just go wait in the car. As he walked away leaving Serena just staring back at him shaking her head.

That night she had rented movies for her and Darien to watch. She had rented It's a Wonderful life and A Christmas Carol, about five minutes into it's a wonderful life she looked over to see Darien sleeping, baa hum bug to you too.

The next evening Serena sat reading The Night, Before Christmas aloud when Darien rolled over. Serena thought she might have gotten through to him when she heard, Serena could you read that to yourself please I'm trying to sleep over here.

She turned from him and started reading it to herself, sorry Darien.

The day after Serena walked into the dorm holding bags of ingredients in her arms. She looked over at Darien lying on the couch flipping channels as she tried to get his attention. Look Darien I got all the ingredients to make Christmas cookies.

Darien still busy flipping channels said to her maybe later I'm not that hungry.

She started to giggle, Darien you don't have to be hungry to make Christmas cookies. He looked her straight in the eyes and said why bother. She looked back and answered because it's fun. Darien turned off the television and stood up, maybe later he said as he walked out of the room.

What is your problem? Serena wondered as she watched Darien leave the room. Oh well I'll get you one way or another Darien.

Later that day Darien had walked in from his class and Serena had Christmas music playing as she sung along while wrapping Christmas presents. She looked up from the present she was wrapping and waved hi Darien how was your class you want to help me wrap the rest of these presents.

Darien quickly threw his books down as he walked out the door saying no sorry I have another class to get too.

As she watched him walk out the door knowing perfectly well he didn't have any other class to get to she sighed. Oh Darien, as she put a bow on a box marked Darien, well merry Christmas.

Christmas was almost here, Serena Darien and some friends all went to Walmart with Darien unaware that Santa was there. Serena and her friends all sat on Santa's lap and told him what they wanted for Christmas. Then it was Darien's turn.

They had to practically push Darien onto Santa's lap. As Santa smiled hello young man merry Christmas. Darien looked at Santa and laughed hey large butt what's up. Serena after hearing this fell back onto the bench behind her.

Her friend Amanda approached behind her and asked so how's it going? She looked back and threw her hands up in defeat, I give up. They all sat on the bench then went into shock when they saw Darien snap Santa's beard.

Her friends looked over to Serena as she shook her head and shrugged.

The next day Darien walked into the dorm and saw Serena packing he walked over and turned on the television frosty the snowman was on. He turned it immediately off.

Serena looked up at him hopeful, then back at her suitcase as she started to zip it up.

The room was an awkward silence when Darien asked her; so I guess you're going. She looked up to him yes I'll probably be gone for about two weeks. He shook his head in understanding.

She started to walk to the door when a thought struck her. Darien what are you going to do for the vacation. He just shrugged.

She asked him again Darien where we're you planning to spend Christmas. He showed her the empty room.

She put her suitcase down and went to sit next to him and asked. Darien you were an orphan weren't you. He looked at her surprised, yes I was.

She put her hand on his and looked deep into his eyes, Darien when was the last time you celebrated Christmas.

He looked at her not sure if he should tell her or not, not that many people new about what it was like for him growing up.

Then he looked up into her caring eyes and said, it had been along time, I think the last time I really celebrated was when my parents were alive.

In the orphanage they had a big Christmas party every year but I never wanted to join in not without my parents it just wasn't the same.

So you've been alone every Christmas Serena asked. Darien nodded his head yes. So that's why you hate Christmas.

Darien looked at her I don't hate Christmas Serena I just don't think it's worth celebrating anymore.

They sat in silence for a moment then Serena asked; tell me about your parents.

Darien turned to her surprised, what? She continued, what was Christmas like at your house Darien? He just looked at her surprised in all the years since he stopped celebrating nobody had ever asked him about his family.

Darien had been quiet for awhile so Serena assumed he didn't want to talk about it you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

He smiled at her thinking back to his past long since forgotten. I don't mind.

Every Christmas morning I would come running into the living room that was were we kept the tree. Dad always had to have the biggest on the lot, the house was all decorated with lights and we had more lights then any other one on the block. The house always smelt of ginger bread cookies, there were always hundreds of presents under the tree and most of them were mine.

Later on mom use to cook Christmas dinner while dad and I would sit and watch the Christmas parade on television then all the relatives would come over. Mom would put on the Christmas music which you could hear in every room of the house. Dinner was always wonderful and after dinner dad would dress up like Santa and give every one there presents.

Darien started to choke up when Serena held his hand tighter. Then he would give me my present. It would always be the present that I wanted the most, because I was a really good boy. I was the best he would say. I would open it as fast as I could, although I new what it was I would always be surprised and overcome with joy.

Serena smiled thinking of the nice story she had just heard. When Darien continued, they died Christmas Eve when I was five. She wasn't expecting that and covered her mouth in shock.

None of my relatives wanted to take me in so I went to an orphanage until I was eighteen then I came here. I haven't seen any of my family since my parent's funeral.

Darien stood up and started to walk away. Serena looked at him,

I'm sorry Darien. He walked over to the window and looked out yes I know. Serena stood up.

Celebrate Christmas with me Darien. He turned to her in surprise what? She walked over to him, spend Christmas with me I know I'm not your family but I would like to spend Christmas with you.

He started to laugh but what about your family. Serena answered quickly. They wouldn't mind trust me.

Darien started to think of any excuse he could, but. Serena took his hand. Come on Darien I couldn't enjoy Christmas knowing you're here by yourself please Darien.

He looked up to her sad eyes and not completely sure of what he was doing agreed, okay.

He quickly packed his bag and they were on there way.

After a 12 hour flight with a layover in Minnesota they finally arrived in Seattle. They grabbed a cab to Serena's house and walked in.

Hello Serena screamed out, anybody here, as they were swarmed by a heard of people who were all there to celebrate the holidays.

After all the hellos Serena's mother had everyone come in and sit in the den and talk for awhile. Everybody was curious about New York and how exactly Serena and Darien had become roommates especially Serena's father.

They all went and sat down for Christmas dinner. It had been the best food Darien had since he was five.

Afterwards they sat around the tree and Serena came back with two matching Santa hats she wore one and put the other on Darien. They all gave out presents and then it was time for Serena and Darien to open each others gifts. Darien's had a tag but Serena's had a card attached that read:

**To Serena,**

**I know that we are not family but to me you are. The last few months have probably been the best few months of my life. I'll always keep a special spot in my heart for the time we've spent together. If you ever need anything just know you can always count on me. We'll be friends forever. Merry Christmas**

**Darien**

Serena walked over and gave him a hug with everyone watching making goggle eyes to them.

Then they opened up the gifts and smiled as they realized they had gotten each other the same gift. It was a blue picture frame with a little green edging and inside was a picture of Serena and Darien sitting in front of a tree with his arms wrapped around her.

Afterwards they all stood and sung Christmas Carols by the piano while Darien had his arm around Serena.

Later on that evening Serena's father read The Night, Before Christmas, and afterwards they all went outside and looked at all the pretty Christmas lights and watched the Christmas parade go by.

After the parade everyone went home and Serena helped Darien make a bed on the couch.

As she was about to go upstairs to bed Darien stopped her. Serena thank you for making this one of the best Christmas's of my life. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek your welcome Darien merry Christmas and went upstairs to bed.

Serena and Darien spent most of the next two weeks with there friends and after a tearful good-bye they were headed back to New York.

Back on campus, Serena and Darien were walking across the quad singing Christmas carols. "Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping ten ladies leaping, nine lords dancing" they sung out.

When Serena stopped him no it's ten lords a leaping then nine ladies dancing. Darien just laughed I like it the other way better.

As they walked every one looked not believing what they were seeing Darien singing a Christmas carol.

_One month later_

When they first got back everything was perfect as normal. They scheduled next semester's classes, studied, did homework. Friday night movie night every week and went on an occasional date. Sometimes even a double date.

As the months went by there started to be trouble in paradise. Serena's grades started to drop from 90's to 70's and she didn't call home that much either.

Darien and Serena stopped spending as much time together. Movie night became once a month if that, when she even bothered to come back to the dorm at all.

_One week later_

It was 4am and Darien was up pacing the dorm. Serena was missing since the night before.

Darien looked up at the clock to see it strike 4:03 as Serena finally walked in grabbed her jacket and was about to walk back out when Darien blocked the door.

She looked at him oddly Darien what are you doing? Darien trying to control him temper asked. Where have you been? She just looked at him and said out.

Darien took a deep breath and asked again. Where are you going? She just told him out.

Starting to loose his temper he yelled at her. I need something better then that Serena. She just laughed not taking him seriously, okay out with friends.

Darien officially lost it and started yelling at her, those people are not your friends. Serena turned from him sighing oh no not this again.

Darien trying to get his temper back in check walked up to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Serena I've heard bad stories about these people, I'm just trying to help you.

Serena pushed his hand off her shoulder and turned to him angrily, there just rumors Darien- rumors go around this place all the time she said as she walked to the door.

Darien threw the door shut, and turned her to look at him. Listen Serena I don't trust these people there a bad influence on you. Serena looked at him in disgust; dam Darien you're starting to act like my father.

Darien stood shaking his head not believing this is the same sweet Serena he's always known he looked at her and said.

Well somebody has too, when was the last time you called home.

Serena looked away not really caring telling him I don't know.

Darien got up into her face trying to prove his point, are you aware that your grades are slipping dramatically.

Serena looked down at her watch seeing what time it was and told him, it's a hard subject what do you want from me. Darien looked at her and said, well maybe if you studied it wouldn't be so hard.

Don't start Darien, Serena shouted out.

Darien had tried shouting at her, getting her to see the facts, now he just pleaded with her.

Serena please I care about you, you mean a lot to me you really do please.

Serena looked up to Darien's begging eyes and agreed, okay Darien what do you want huh. Hoping he finally got through to her asked please stay here just for tonight get a good night sleep and call home tomorrow that's all I ask.

She threw down her jacket and walked away from the door, okay. Not believing it was that easy Darien had to ask again, really you'll do it, promise. Serena shook her head yes, I'll do it I promise.

Around 7 o'clock Darien got up early for an 8 o'clock class and went to check on Serena- to see that her bed was empty and she had snuck out in the middle of the night. **Dam it.**

He yelled out so loud that almost the rest of the campus heard.

Meanwhile Serena was out with her new friends in front of an old rickety house talking with three men.

Congratulations Serena, you've been excepted now you just have to pass the inauguration. Serena jumped up excited that's wonderful that means I can live here too.

One of the men put his arm around her, that's right. Serena took his arm off and started to walk back in the direction to the dorm, great but now I better get back before my roommate realizes I'm gone.

The men shook there heads in approval, okay see you here tomorrow midnight. She nodded her head yes then walked off. As the three men started to laugh, tomorrow she'll be all ours.

Serena walked into the dorm as quiet as possible trying not to wake Darien and turned to see him standing there. Oh crap that's right you had an 8 o'clock class today oh well goodnight Darien.

She then heard one word just one word came out of his mouth why? Serena turned pretending she didn't hear him what?

Darien turned from her not wanting to see her face asked, that's all I want to know why, are they that important.

What are you talking about? Serena asked. He turned and looked her straight in the face and said, you promised.

She just turned away not really caring and told him, people brake promises all the time as she walked towards her room. You've never not to me he said loud enough for Serena to hear.

Annoyed she walked over and picked up the phone, listen if it will make you happy I'll go call home.

Darien walked over and grabbed his coat, don't do anything for me – fuck up your life if you want too.

He walked out slamming the door behind him.

Darien sneaked into the back of his class as it was ending, and his friend Mike turned to him and asked, where have you been?

Darien looked back to him I know I'm late I had to talk to my roommate. He looked at Darien concerned is something wrong with Serena. Darien looked back trying to copy down the notes on the blackboard telling him that Serena had fallen in with a bad crowd.

Mike looked at him worried, does one guy have a ripped tee-shirt with a skull on his arm.

Darien stopped taking notes and looked back yes why. He stood there shaking his head those people are bad news Darien. Darien nervous now asked him what, do you know about them.

Mike looked up at Darien's concerned face and told him, me not much, but pointed to a girl in the corner whose face is all distorted and bruised telling him, do you see that girl over there go talk to her about the skulls.

Darien looked at him confused why? Mike just urged him on, just trust me.

Darien walked over to the girl and introduced himself. Hi I'm Darien. The girl looked up briefly with a quick hello. Darien decided to quit all the small talk and go right to the main subject.

Listen that man over there told me to come over here and ask you about the skulls.

She stood up from her seat, please come outside. Darien agreed and they walked outside together.

They walked away from the school so they were far enough away so no one would over hear them when Darien asked.

Please what do you know about them. She looked at him and questioned, girlfriend, Sister?

Darien answered her quickly roommate.

She looked at him curiously I see, yes I know the skulls very well. Darien looked to her hopeful to get the answers he was looking for. Please tell me everything.

There bad news she told him. Not surprised he answered back, I've heard. She nodded her head in agreement, I'm sure.

Darien practically begged her, tell me please. She looked deep, into his caring eyes and asked is your friend pure.

Darien looked at her confused, huh? She asked again, has she ever been with anyone?

He shook his head, I don't think so.

She then asked him a series of questions which Darien answered to the best of his knowledge is she a good student?

He nodded his head yes most of the time.

She looks at him knowingly, but not lately right. He shook his head yes. She asked him again staying out all night. Darien nodded his head yes.

She asked once more, is she a good person, an all around goody two shoes. Darien smiled thinking of Serena that way.

I guess you could say that. She shook her head in agreement uh huh I was the same before I met them.

Darien now worried asked her, please tell me. She looked at him with a serious face has your friend run out in the middle of the night.

Darien shook his head yes. She looked him right in the eye and said watch her. Darien was taken back by this and asked why?

She shivered as she said what was next, the test is soon. Darien still confused asked what test.

She simply told him the inauguration.

Now completely worried and upset Darien asked, what will happen to her. She looked at his concerned face and said she'll have to have sex with all of the members.

Darien looked away from her and said Serena wouldn't do that. She shook her head in agreement, yes I'm sure but if she doesn't agree then they'll some how tie her down and she won't have a choice.

Darien backed away not believing what he was hearing when he asked her, what about after what if she tries to leave after that.

She took out a picture of a beautiful young girl and showed it to him, this was me before I met the skulls. Darien looked at the picture then at her distorted face.

The girl put away the picture and gave Darien one more piece of advice watch her Darien, but what ever you do don't let her go to them.

Darien shook his head in agreement thinking of all he'd just heard then asked her, please come with me I've tried everything she won't listen to me please.

She nodded her head in agreement and said okay I'll talk to her lead the way.

They walked back to the dorm and Darien started yelling out for Serena, Serena you here?

She looked at Darien knowing more then asking and said she's gone isn't she. Darien walked out from Serena's bedroom; yes I think so but let me check the café.

Shaking her head in approval knowing she's not there she said, of course. They ran to the café to see that she wasn't there either.

When they stopped and looked at each other. Darien asked her she's with them isn't she.

Yes, she said thinking of Serena with the skulls fear came to her eyes.

_The Skulls_

Serena walked through a dark building with the skulls, looking around trying to figure out where she was, she asked them, what, are we doing here. One of the men who seemed to be the leader of the group turned to her and said this is where your inauguration will be Serena.

Serena stopped walking and looked at the seven men in front of her and asked I thought that wasn't until midnight.

One of the men puts his arm around her pushing her forward saying its okay we can do it early. For a brief moment the argument she had with Darien had passed through her head.

Then she turned to the guys and said great, so what do I have to do. The leader of the group turned to her and said it's very simple Serena.

He walked over and whispered in her ear, you have to have sex with all of us. Startled Serena immediately started to back away from them screaming, no- Darien was right about you.

One of the skulls came up from behind her grabbing her arm and telling her you can't go.

Serena looked at him with a glare in her eyes saying watch me, as she turned and walked away.

The leader of the group turned to the skulls shaking his head saying why, do they all have to do this as he pointed to Serena screaming after her. Serena started running as six men chased after her.

She ran till she was out of breath then found a dark corner to hide in. She sat there in a crouched position hoping no one would find her and just leave. She sat there shaking as she heard them talking, they were just about to leave when her foot slipped hitting a pipe.

One of the skulls turned around, hold on I hear something he said to the others as he walked over to the corner where Serena was hiding.

He grabbed onto her arm with Serena screaming, he yelled out to the other skulls I found her.

They dragged Serena to the main room with her fighting them the whole time.

The leader of the group turned to her with a smile on his face and said congratulations Serena you've had my brothers looking for you longer then any other girl ever has.

He reached over trying to touch her cheek gently, when she bit his hand.

Grasping it he ordered the others to tie her up.

They grabbed her hands and feet and tied her down while she screamed and cried out let me go please let me go, help somebody please Darien help.

The leader of the skulls walked over to her trying to calm her and said don't worry this won't hurt a bit then you'll be a full pledged member of the skulls and my girl.

Serena spit back in his face and told him I'll never be your girl.

He stood up wiping spit off his face and turned back to her, you'll change your mind they always do.

She just looked back with a glair in her eyes and screamed out your nuts all of you. He kneeled beside her; putting his finger to her lips to quiet her, and whispered softly quiet now.

_This is an X-rated scene for all non- mature readers._

He slowly kissed down her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse feeling down her chest as she cried. He took off her bra then kissed her softly then bit down hard on her nipples as his hands slowly slid down her legs to her underclothing as he slipped one finger, then two inside her massaging her sensitive spots.

Startled Serena gasped, and started to cry so hard she was having trouble breathing. Then to her relief he stopped and backed away as she felt a tingly feeling inside of her.

Then he came back with a knife and with one slit cut off her skirt and panties. He kneeled down in front of her feeling how wet she was inside, he slipped his tongue inside licking up all her juices. As she squirmed around trying to fight him off.

After a few minutes which felt more like an eternity to Serena he stopped and looked at the tears that ran down her face. He smiled telling her now for the best part. Slipping his pants off, he lied down on top of her separating her legs with his own brushing himself against her.

Then Serena felt a tremendous weight lifted off her. A shadow in the dark reached out a hand for her to take. She was a little hesitant to take it at first but then did.

She slowly stood up and to her relief it was Darien. He put his arm around her holding her close as she whimpered.

Darien I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you. He picked her head up to look at him as he wiped away her tears saying, it's okay its okay now.

She looked up into his caring eyes then looked away in shame as he held her closer whispering in her ear, come on let's go home. She just shook her head in agreement.

Darien took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, when she got dizzy and collapsed into his arms. He picked her up and carried her back to the dorm, leaving seven brutally injured skulls behind.

Afterwards that day was never talked about again.

Over the next couple of months things got back to normal movie night was reinstated and Serena's grades went back up too.

Serena went walking down the hall to her dorm with some of the girls as she walked in yelling out to the others, I'll be right there I'm just going to grab my jacket and see if Darien wants to come.

Serena walked into the dorm to receive the largest shock of her life. She looked at Darien and asked what are you doing? He looked up at her and said I'm packing I'm going to graduate in a few days.

Serena looked at him not believing what she was hearing as she shook her head and said you're leaving.

Darien stopped packing and walked over to Serena putting a comforting hand on her shoulder telling her he was going back to Seattle for graduate school.

Just then Serena's friends came barging into the room with a quick wave to Darien asking Serena if she was ready yet.

Serena turned to them said sorry but I can't go with you as Darien looked at her oddly.

Her friends walked out waving goodbye saying they'd see her later as they left the dorm.

After her friends left Darien turned to Serena asking where are you suppose to go?

She looked back at him and said to a movie. Darien walked back to his bag to finish packing telling her why, don't you go, don't let me stop you.

She walked over to him blocking the suitcase and said no I think we have stuff we need to talk about yet.

Darien looked at her confused and asked, like what? Serena pushed him away yelling why, didn't you tell me.

Darien took her hand and led her to the couch and told her I'm sorry Serena I thought you knew.

She looked him right in the eye and asked so what am I going to do now? Darien told her straight out, go on.

"Darien don't" Serena said as she turned away from him.

Don't what he asked as he turned her face towards his. Serena I know you and I know your going to be fine.

Serena started to shed a tear, as Darien wiped it away telling her, hey now don't start with that. Serena looked at him with her tear filled eyes telling him, but, then Darien stopped her but nothing I'll come and visit and we still have all summer together right.

At hearing this Serena stood up quickly and put a fake smile on her face saying you know I think I might try to catch that movie after all. He smiled back at her, good for you.

As she walked towards the door Darien popped the question, Serena will you go to the dance with me. Serena ran over and hugged him all excited saying I'd love too. He grabbed her in one more embrace before she walked out the door.

Serena rushed and was able to catch up with her friends in the hall asking, hey would you mind if I came with you after all.

Her friends all smiled at her glad she could go but it didn't take long for them to see how unhappy she was as Amanda turned to her and asked what's up.

Her friends looked at her with sincerity as she told them Darien's starting to pack to go back to Seattle.

Krista put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she said that's too bad, but did you tell him. Serena looked up at her friends guilty as she mumbled out no not yet I couldn't.

Megan looked at her concerned asking, you haven't changed your mind have you. Serena shook her head telling them no of course not.

As Brooke spoke up, well come on we'll go and have some fun, take your mind right off, all of this okay. All the girls agreed and they walked off.

_3 days left_

There were only three days left to the dance, the rehearsal, and the graduation and Serena still hadn't told Darien the truth.

Darien came walking out of his room in a black tux with a dark blue vest as he went to knock on the bathroom door, but before he did the door opened and out walked Serena in a beautiful Royal blue gown that showed off every curve perfectly, that she wore with a diamond choker and matching shoes.

Darien stood completely amazed only able to get one word out, wow.

Serena smiled at him saying, Darien it's almost as if you wanted to go to this dance.

He just smiled at her saying you look beautiful she blushed as she said thank you. Darien put out his arm for her, shall we he asked. She hooked arms with him and said, let's as they walked out the door together.

They got to the dance and Darien never left Serena's side except once when he asked the D.J. to play a certain song.

He walked over and asked Serena to dance as they walked out to the dance floor the D.J. came on the microphone with a special message.

This song goes out to one special person Serena from Darien.

Serena pointed to Darien as he nodded his head yes. The D.J. continued his speech.

Serena Darien wants you to know that no matter where you go or what you do he'll always be there and he'll always be on your side. People like you are hard to forget.

Serena looked to Darien as a tear goes down her face. Darien wiped away the tear telling her not to start that again. She put her head on his shoulder as they danced to Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time.

After the dance they went to find a seat and Darien went to get them something to drink after telling her, I'll be back now don't fall asleep on me until I get back okay.

Serena smiled at him and told him I promise as Darien walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts. Oh Darien how am I going to tell you.

Darien walked back a few minutes later with two cups of punch. He handed one to her and took the other as she turned to him saying Darien. He looked at her, yes.

But then she chickened out, nothing, but decided to try again, Darien. He looked at her again, yes. She chickened out again, nothing. Darien looked at her oddly and asked Serena, what is it?

I know some things bothering you what is it.

Serena took a deep breath and was just about to tell him when the song Something In The way She Moves by James Taylor came on and Darien pulled Serena up to dance with him.

She asked him as they danced, but what about what I was going to say. He just smiled at her and said, you can tell me while we dance.

They started to dance and every time Serena was going to tell Darien. He got distracted, the D.J. came on, or she got bumped.

Then finally she was ready to tell him and he bumped into Mike and they start talking so she just yelled out. **Darien I'm not going back to Seattle with you!**

That had gotten Darien's attention and everyone else's in the room also. He turned around to her sharply saying, what did you say?

Serena looked at him and said as fast as she could to get it over with I'm sorry some friends and I are going to get jobs here this summer and maybe get an apartment.

Darien stood there shaking his head telling her, Serena, Seattle is your home, what about your family. Serena looked down at the floor not able to look him in the eye telling him they know I told them over Christmas break.

Darien was unable to keep his emotions in check and started to scream at her in front of everyone, you've known the whole time and you haven't told me.

Serena started to cry as she mumbled out, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just I…and she ran out of the room.

Darien had chased after her but she was no where in sight. He headed back to the dorm hoping she was there but she wasn't. He had sat down on the bed and picked up the picture that they had given each other for Christmas thinking to himself, good work Darien you totally screwed up this one.

That night Serena had gotten in late and Darien had gotten up early so they didn't have a chance to talk. By the time Darien got back from rehearsal Serena had her side of the room almost all packed which really put a damper on Darien's mood. He looked at her and asked, so you found a place to live already.

Serena told him, yes Megan's parents have a summer place right off the water where going to be staying there.

Darien went about with his business as he just looked at her and said I see. After a few more minutes in silence Serena asked Darien so how was the rehearsal. Darien just said a quick fine not even paying attention as he grabbed his jacket telling her I've got to go I'm going to a party with a few friends.

Serena just looked at him and said that's good at least I can finish some packing without you getting in the way. Darien just walked out of the room without saying goodbye or anything.

He had gotten back late that night and Serena was loading boxes into her friends van when Darien asked, leaving already.

After putting the box in the van Serena turned around to face him and said no not yet just getting some boxes out of the way, where leaving tomorrow afternoon.

Darien turned to her saying good get an early start, I'll see you upstairs.

Serena met him upstairs in probably the barest room you'll ever see. There was nothing on the walls, two desks with nothing on them, two dressers with nothing in them, and two beds with no blankets or pillows.

They both lied down and went to sleep after a quick good night to each other, and that was the length of talking for the day.

The next morning Serena woke up to see Darien all dressed up in cap and gown as they both started talking at the same time. Darien, Serena they both shared a laugh.

Then Darien started first by saying I'm sorry. Serena looked at him and said no Darien I'm sorry.

He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug and said I'm not very good at good byes so I'll see you Serena, and he walked out the door as Serena said good bye Darien.

Serena closed her eyes in the empty room and could almost hear Darien's voice the day she moved in. Come on in Serena. I know it's not great and there's not a lot of space but I'm sure we can manage. She fell back on her bed and fell asleep for an hour when she woke to the music of pomp and circumstance.

She had gotten up and ran to the window hoping to get a glance at Darien and noticed she had the perfect seat where she could see the whole graduation.

She sat there through the whole ceremony and when they called his name she clapped, screamed and cheered him on. When Darien got up to get his diploma he waved it up so she could see.

After all the graduates got there diploma's the school administrator went up to the podium and announced, ladies and gentlemen the class of 2005. The crowd all cheered and the graduates threw there caps high in the air, then walked off.

After graduation, Darien ran back to the dorm as fast as he could hoping, that Serena would still be there. To his surprise and relief she was standing there waiting for him, telling him congratulations. He just smiled at her and said thanks.

Turning away from him she asked you came back, why? Darien walked over and looked her in the eye and told her I couldn't leave with out properly saying good bye to you. Serena looked at him trying to hold back her tears and said I'm glad you did.

Serena I umm Darien started to speak as Serena cut in Darien I uh. Darien started laughing as he told her I think that about covers it. Serena smiled at him as she agreed and they both started laughing.

Darien wrapped his arms around her as he told her I'm going to miss you Serena. She started wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she mumbled out I'll miss you too.

Darien wiped the tears out of her eyes saying now don't forget no matter how far apart we are if you ever need anything…anything I'll be right here. She looked up at him with a smile telling him the same for me, when there was a knock at the door.

Krista yelled out Serena you ready yet.

Serena screamed back be right there as she heard foot steps walking away. Serena looked back at Darien well I guess this is it. Darien took a deep breath and said I guess so.

They both looked around the room then took hands. Darien shut the lights and Serena locked the door as they closed it behind them for the last time.

They walked down stairs and hugged as Darien gave Serena a kiss on the cheek and said, good bye Serena. She blushed a little then said to him good bye Darien have a safe trip.

He nodded his head at her, I will have a great summer and at the same time they both yelled out I'll call you.

They smiled at each other then shared a quick hug as Serena got into the van and Darien got into his cab, and they drove off leaving another world behind heading for a brighter one.

Authors Note: If you enjoyed College Blues or even if you didn't stay tuned for College Blues II Darien's Second Chance; which is filled with new characters, new plot twists, and an exciting new story line; based around Serena and Darien which is due to come out within the next month.


End file.
